


Kageyama, You're Weird

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged!Up, Fingering, I dunno they're in college or something, Light BDSM, Light Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama spend some quality time together exploring one of Kageyama's more "unique" kinks.(Actually tho I just wanted to write some good 'ol KageHina smut)





	Kageyama, You're Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a little break from the regular fics, so I whipped this up today.
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Thank you!! <3

The light chain jingled as it was pulled on and Hinata just about choked from the sudden tightness around his neck.

“Hey!”  He protested.  “Not so hard!”

He tugged at the leather collar with his finger, pulling it loose and clearing his throat.  

“You’re so noisy.”   Kageyama scoffed.

Kageyama stood at the end of the bed in just his boxers while Hinata was on all fours on the hardwood; he peered up, annoyed by the smug, proud look Kageyama wore.

“This is pretty weird, you know...” he commented in an attempt to wipe that smile away.

“Who cares, it’s just us here.  Now open up.”

Hinata rocked back on his ankles, tilted his head up, and opened his mouth wide to form an ‘O’ shape.  Kageyama grabbed a small package from the bed and pried it open, then crouched down to fit the O-ring gag in Hinata’s mouth before securing it behind his head.  Already, copious amounts of saliva were pooling on Hinata’s tongue and he tried to swallow it back, but with his lips held open by the gag, he couldn’t stop the leftover from lazily spilling over his bottom lip and onto his chin.

“Ah!  Mehy!”  He tried to say, only to panic when more spit poured out.

“Hinata...” Kageyama uttered lowly and Hinata was all ears.  “Lean back a little more.  I wanna see it--yeah, like that.”

Hinata’s hands rested behind him on the floor and now his spit dribbled onto his bare chest in a thick, steady stream.  Kageyama’s tongue just barely licked his upper lip as he watched, and the bulge that formed in his boxers just inches away from Hinata’s face had Hinata’s cheeks and ears burning hot.

“Fuck.  You’re so hot like this.”  Kageyama praised.  He hooked his thumb into his waistband and pulled his boxers down, letting his hard-on bounce up when it was freed.  

Hinata’s eyes went wide at the sight of his boyfriend’s dripping wet cock and he was overcome by a sudden thirst to lick the tip clean.  Then, Kageyama pulled gently on the chain, urging Hinata forward until he fell forward on his hands and his cock brushed against his cheek and along his nose. 

“C’mon, baby.  Suck it for me.”

Hinata focused all his attention on the raging erection.  His tongue lolled out from the gag, pushing more saliva out onto his chin, and he licked up the long, hard shaft.  It smelled fresh and clean from Kageyama’s shower just minutes before, making the taste of it even more enjoyable.  Hinata moaned as he licked all over the shaft, letting his drool spill onto it and coat the whole thing in a thick layer until it dripped off onto the floor.  He raised his hands to fondle Kageyama’s sac, but was quickly corrected with a hard yank on his collar.

“No hands.  Keep them on the floor.”  Kageyama demanded and Hinata surrendered.

With his prize ready and lubricated, Hinata pushed forward and took the hard flesh in his mouth.  His reflex to tighten his lips was met with resistance from the gag, so instead, he let his mouth go as lax as possible until the head hit the back of his throat.  

“Uhn...yeah, that’s it. Fuck.”

Hinata’s skin prickled with the chill that crept up his spine from the erotic moans his boyfriend let out and pushed on, taking the head a bit deeper into his throat and glistening with pride when Kageyama whined from the pleasure.  His gag reflex reacted and he pulled back to the head, using his tongue to swipe around the glans and lick up the leaking pre-cum.

“A-again.  Do it again.”

With the chain leash wrapped around Kageyama’s fist, he pulled Hinata forward, watching with hazy eyes as his erection disappeared behind Hinata’s wet, pink lips.  He felt his cock bump the back of Hinata’s throat and waited for his muscles to relax, then without warning he slowly and gently thrust forward into his throat.

“Mmf!”  Hinata steadied his hands on Kageyama’s thigh but made no attempt to push himself away.

“You’re so good, Shoyo.  Keep it up.  I’m so close.”

Kageyama fluffed up Hinata’s hair with his lithe fingers and Hinata hummed appreciatively; his throat hurt from the large cock forcing down inside and tears formed at the corners of his eyes, yet he fought on and swallowed it down until his nose pressed against Kageyama’s pubic hair.  All Hinata had to do was look up at Kageyama with that pleading, doe-eyed expression Kageyama loved so much and he’d be putty in his hands.  So, with his mouth full of his dick, dripping torrents of saliva, he looked up to Kageyama and _moaned._

 _“_ Sho--ngh!!”

His cock pulsed inside Hinata’s throat, dumping a hot load of cum inside each time.  Hinata just about choked, but managed to swallow it all down, all while Kageyama lovingly pet his head.  When he was finished, Hinata pulled away and Kageyama took the gag off.

“Shoyo...you did so well.”  

Kageyama leaned in and pressed their lips together sweetly; Hinata was almost numb to the feeling since his lips were worn from the o-ring, but as they were caressed and massaged by Kageyama’s, their feeling slowly came back.

“Looks like it’s your turn.”  Kageyama cooed, eyeing Hinata’s rock-hard cock that jutted from his hips.  Hinata nodded eagerly, excited for his next prize.

Kageyama directed him to bend over the edge of the bed and Hinata did so; it was then he felt the long, orange fox tail brush against his thighs and he giggled from the ticklish feeling.

“How is it?  Feel good?”

Kageyama gently tugged on the faux fur tail that was connected to anal beads, which were currently lodged inside Hinata, making him shiver

“Y-yeah.  It feels so weird, but so _good.”_

 _“_ Mmm...good.  It’s too bad you didn’t wear the ears, though.  You would have looked so cute.”

“No way!  That’s too -- ow!  Hey!”

A sharp bite on his right buttcheek had Hinata whipping around to glare at a smirking Kageyama.  He knew Kageyama was into marking, but the least he could do was warn him before doing it!

Then, a much more pleasant feeling roared inside him -- Kageyama was pulling out the beads, one-by-one.  Hinata groaned in utter defeat, giving in to the feeling of each smooth, round bead rubbing against his prostate as it was pulled away.  He rested his cheek on the bed, but was yanked off when his collar was pulled on.

“Tell me what you want, Shoyo.”

“Ack!  I.  I want --- your tongue!”

“Where?”  Kageyama tightened just a bit, but enough to make speaking difficult.

“Mmm!  My h-hole!  Please!”

Kageyama let up on the leash and Hinata panted, rubbing at his throat to ease some of the pain.  He heard the toy skip across the floor, then two hands were on his ass, spreading his cheeks open until...a warm, wet tongue slid over his gaping hole.

“Haah!  T-Tobio!”

“Uhnah!”  Kageyama replied.

His tongue dragged over his hole again and again, leaving behind a thick trail of saliva that seeped over Hinata’s sac, until his hole was flush pink and twitching.  Since it was already spread from the fox-tail plug, his tongue slid in easily, along with his fingers, and he assaulted Hinata’s prostate; Hinata writhed against the bed, crying out Kageyama’s name and biting the sheets to muffle himself.

Kageyama didn’t like that.  Not one bit.  With a harsh pull on the leash, Hinata was yanked away from the bedding.

“Tobio!”

“Don’t hide your voice.  I want to hear _everything.”_

 _“_ But!  The window!”

Kageyama glanced over their bed to see the window was wide open to let the morning breeze in.  He smiled devilishly, then dove forward to leave a deep bite mark on Hinata’s other cheek.

“AH!  SHIT!”

Hinata didn’t even have time to scold Kageyama because right after the bite, his lips were pressed to his hole, sucking back hard while his tongue and fingers wriggled inside.  Hinata did his best to keep himself quiet, but Kageyama was so damn skillful, he couldn’t keep himself from crying out each time he was stroked just right.

“Tobio!  Gonna!  Cum!”

Kageyama removed his fingers and switched to stroking Hinata’s leaking cock while his tongue continued on.  Hinata was panting non-stop, his fingers curling into the sheets and hips rocking back into Kageyama’s tongue, then forward to meet his hand.  Just as it was all becoming too much to handle, Hinata tensed up all over and spilled his seed onto the side of the bed, whining through clenched teeth.  

“Mmm...that’s it.  Spill it all for me.”  Kageyama praised, placing one last sopping wet kiss on Hinata’s hole before pulling away and letting the chain leash fall to the floor.

Hinata was a limp mess on the edge of the bed.  His legs were jelly and trembled in his post-orgasmic state; his fingers lazily clung to the bed and drool spilled from the corner of his mouth onto the sheets while he recovered.  Kageyama kissed up his spine and his hands ghosted along his skin, causing small twitches where it tickled.  After removing the collar and tossing it aside with the other toys, he hoisted Hinata off the floor with a huff and pulled him onto the bed and into his arms.  

“You’re amazing.”  Hinata mumbled, nuzzling his face into Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama blushed fiercely and kissed Hinata on top his head, breathing in his scent from his freshly-washed hair, then together they fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
